La bonne planque
by ludmilla
Summary: Une courte fic qui se situe avant la saison 4. Castle et Beckett se retrouvent dans une situation gênante...


La bonne planque

Un dressing…quelle idée il avait eu encore !

Ils avaient été prévenus quelques minutes plus tôt que le suspect se dirigeait vers l'appartement dans lequel ils étaient en train d'examiner des preuves intéressant leur affaire. Alors que Beckett cherchait une planque parmi le peu de mobilier de la chambre, Castle l'avait soudainement attirée dans ce petit dressing.

…

Un léger reniflement alerta Kate qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger. Et vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il valait mieux minimiser les gestes. Elle était en effet collée à la paroi du dressing, Castle à quelques centimètres d'elle. Kate pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa clavicule. Elle regretta alors la période des cols roulés…

Un deuxième reniflement la fit se tendre davantage. _« Pas maintenant, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant ! ». _Elle porta un regard angoissé sur sa gauche. La porte « lamellée » lui permettait d'avoir un visuel sur la pièce. L'homme se tenait toujours près du lit, penché sur une valise, dont il déversa avec rage le contenu. Puis il se mit à chercher frénétiquement parmi un tas de documents que Kate ne pouvait identifier de sa place. _« Allez, dépêche ! ». _ Leur suspect ne prenait guère de précautions dans sa fouille mais heureusement pour lui (et pour eux) des travaux de rénovation de l'immeuble étaient en cours, couvrant ses bruits.

La respiration de Castle se fit plus pressante. Ça le démangeait horriblement ! Si seulement il pouvait l'atteindre avec sa main. Mais il n'osait bouger de peur de la toucher. Il était si près d'elle qu'il pouvait observer à loisir son visage. Ses yeux parcouraient donc avec envie son front imaginant y déposer un léger baiser, puis ils descendirent sur ses paupières, son nez fin, ses pommettes et ses lèvres. Castle déglutit difficilement. Il rêvait de les caresser du doigt et de les goûter ensuite. Des images s'insinuèrent dans son esprit et le désir d'elle se fit ressentir. _« Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée » _pensa Castle alors que son corps réagissait déjà aux images d'un baiser passionné.

Mais ses pensées impures furent interrompues par une démangeaison encore plus forte. Il renifla à nouveau espérant calmer les picotements. Il sentit Kate se crisper. Il ferma alors les yeux et pria mentalement. Si jamais il éternuait, elle le tuerait. Il le sentait venir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher…_« Et merde ! »._

- Beckett ? tenta Castle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

- Castle...son ton lui suggéra de se taire mais ça lui était impossible.

- Beckett ?! insista-t-il toujours à voix basse. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez !

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le mit très mal à l'aise. Il déglutit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se justifier, ils entendirent le suspect se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour continuer sa fouille.

Kate prit sur elle pour ne pas hurler après son partenaire.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Je vais…

Mais Castle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ferma les yeux et pris malgré lui une brusque respiration…et…

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante au nez qui calma instantanément ses démangeaisons. Il rouvrit les yeux surpris.

- Si vous éternuez je vous l'arrache, est-ce clair ?! fulmina Kate en pinçant fortement le nez de Castle.

- Pomme ! Pomme !

Un bruit d'objet cassé provenant de la chambre attira l'attention des deux coéquipiers. Le suspect venait de faire tomber une lampe de chevet sur son passage. L'homme s'arrêta pour jeter un regard circulaire sur la chambre puis se dirigea vers le seul endroit non encore exploré…le dressing. Les deux coéquipiers cessèrent immédiatement de respirer. Ils allaient être découverts ! Alors que l'homme portait sa main sur la poignée du placard, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit. Le suspect soupira de mécontentement et décrocha.

- […] Non je n'ai pas encore trouvé ! Cette salope l'a bien planqué ! […] Nan je n'ai pas fouillé la cave. T'es sûr ?! […] Ok ! Mais je te préviens je ne m'éternise pas ici !

L'homme raccrocha et regarda attentivement le dressing. Il s'avança davantage et tenta de voir à travers les lamelles de la porte. Castle, le cœur battant, se rapprocha délicatement de Kate jusqu'à se coller à elle et sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'était aussi emballé.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient plongés dans la pénombre et cachés en grande partie par des habits, ils auraient jurés que le suspect pouvait les voir aisément.

Kate, la main sur son Glock, tenta de se concentrer au maximum. Mais la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son partenaire ne l'aidait clairement pas. Elle attendit avec anxiété le prochain mouvement du suspect. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda une dernière fois à l'intérieur avant de s'éloigner et sortir de la chambre.

Kate soupira de soulagement et sentit l'adrénaline redescendre. Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

Puis réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée aller, elle redressa vivement la tête et tomba sur le regard brûlant de Castle. Elle déglutit en prenant conscience de la situation. Son corps était collé au sien, hanches contre hanches, torse contre poitrine. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent. Kate sentit alors son corps réagir et fixa son regard sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Elle avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'elle.

- On…heu…on devrait sortir maintenant, proposa Kate la gorge sèche.

- Oui on devrait, lui répondit Castle, d'une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre.

Castle, n'en pouvant plus, prit le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains et s'empara vivement de ses lèvres. Kate gémit sous l'assaut et resta pantoise pendant quelques secondes avant de mêler sa langue à celle de l'écrivain. Les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles de Castle caressaient avidement le corps de sa partenaire tandis que celles de Kate avaient agrippé ses cheveux. Puis elles se faufilèrent sous les vêtements de l'écrivain.

Castle glissa alors ses mains sous les cuisses de Kate et les souleva, incitant la belle à s'agripper à ses larges épaules et à l'enlacer avec ses longues jambes.

- Beckett ? Beckett tu m'entends ?

- Les gémissement et soupirs cessèrent brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-haut ?

La voix d'Esposito provenait du talkie-walkie accroché à la ceinture de Beckett. Cette dernière tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis elle se détacha de Castle et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Esposito ? répondit-elle en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Notre suspect est sorti de l'immeuble, un paquet sous le bras. Je pense qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu as mis du temps à répondre, taquina Ryan qui avait emprunté la radio de son ami.

Kate rougit mais ne laissa rien paraitre dans sa voix.

- Oui…on voulait être sûr que le suspect soit suffisamment éloigné avant d'établir un contact.

- Oui bien sûr, continua Ryan légèrement suspicieux. En attendant que tu répondes, on a donné sa description aux collègues qui le suivent à la trace.

- Ok. On arrive.

Kate coupa le contact avant d'entendre un autre sous-entendu embarrassant. Enfin rien ne pouvait être plus gênant que la situation actuelle. Ils étaient tendus à l'extrême. Castle, resté silencieux pendant l'échange radio, se décida à intervenir.

- Là on devrait vraiment y aller, suggéra-t-il encore sous le choc des émotions.

- Hum…oui. Je passe devant ! Kate ajusta sa tenue et se recoiffa rapidement avant de sortir.

- Heuu ok. Je…je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes !

Castle observa l'intérieur du dressing, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Ils avaient mis du désordre…

Finalement il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi cette planque !

Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie, il sentit la démangeaison revenir. _« Rooo c'est pas vrai… »_

ATCHOUM !


End file.
